


[VID] Fight or Flight

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Fanvids [5]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Song: Fight or Flight by Stereophonics
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682761
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	[VID] Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/gifts).



> Song: Fight or Flight by Stereophonics

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@ildre](http://ildre.tumblr.com/).  
> Please, [like](https://youtu.be/elH3CZqNXV8) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCffSFygL_U8qUFiG3HxXesQ/) to support my channel.  
> 


End file.
